


Cocoa

by brumblebum



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Hot Chocolate, I needed an escape from angst, M/M, OT3, snowball fights, this is just a bunch of sap and happiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-13
Updated: 2015-01-13
Packaged: 2018-03-07 09:34:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3169979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brumblebum/pseuds/brumblebum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuroko Tetsuya should have known better than to suggest an innocent walk in the park after a heavy snowfall.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cocoa

**Author's Note:**

> ok, so first off: written purely because I needed a break from Makoto's chapter in my other fic, and also because the new season of KnB is out and THAT ENDING. THAT ENDING WITH BABY KUROKO.
> 
> secondly: I've discovered I am so much better at dark humor and angst, but this was a fun exercise and I don't see enough of my OT3 in non-explicit, purely fluffy scenarios.
> 
> set during university years. beyond that, I have no clue.  
> enjoy!

He should have known better.

It was an innocent suggestion. A careless “Let’s go outside and enjoy the snow,” which had fallen in fat, wet flakes the night before. Perfect for building snowmen, making snow angels, sipping hot chocolate while walking through a park—

“That hit my _eye_ , you asshole!”

“Maybe you shouldn’t be so slow!”

—or violent snowball fights between two men with testosterone issues.

Tetsuya stared sadly at his wasted cup of cocoa, spiced up with a hint of vanilla and mint. It now lay on the ground on its side, the cocoa seeping out and dying the snow a gross shade of brown.

Aomine had been the one to accidentally knock it out of his hands with a wayward snowball. That was five minutes ago and Tetsuya was still quite upset. Not that he let it show; no, he preferred to be quiet with his distress, especially since Kagami and Aomine were at least having fun.

Now, however, it was getting a bit ridiculous. They kept getting louder, and more aggressive, and he may have seen someone use a ball made of mostly ice instead of snow. The peaceful winter atmosphere was being destroyed.

Gathering his voice, Tetsuya began to say, “Taiga-kun, if we may—” and promptly began choking on a snowball that somehow landed in his mouth.

“Oh shit, I’m sorry, Tetsu,” said Aomine, wincing and smirking all at once.

Kagami sent him a glare that said, _Did you just do that? Really?_

As his eyes watered, Tetsuya swallowed the snow and the park was silent for a long moment.

“Daiki-kun,” he muttered, “that is the second time today you’ve hit me with a snowball. I’m starting to believe your skills are deteriorating.”

“Yeah, he’s getting worse with his aim, huh, Tetsuya?” Kagami taunted, only to dodge a killer snowball the next second. Aomine managed to look angry despite the flush of embarrassment on his cheeks. “See?”

“Shut up,” the prodigy mumbled, and then the fighting resumed.

Once again, Tetsuya should have known better. When dealing with Aomine and Kagami, there were only a few ways to get them to quiet down and listen to Tetsuya, and most of those ways were too indecent for public spaces.

Tetsuya’s stance shifted as he gathered up snow into two perfect snowballs. Neither of these men were as skilled as he in the art of passing, and while that was mostly applicable on the basketball court, Tetsuya was certain it applied to this situation as well. After all, the general idea of passing was the same for any kind of ball made out of any kind of material, even snow.

With two quick, deft movements, he’d launched both snowballs right at their targets, hearing a satisfying “What the hell!” and “ _Shim_ mph!” as they connected.

Since Kagami had had the grace not to hit Tetsuya or Tetsuya’s cup of cocoa, he was shown far more mercy than Aomine, who had done both.

His spluttering as he wiped the snow from his eyes and spat it from his mouth was amusing.

“ _Tetsu_ ,” Aomine whined, looking betrayed. The look lost its potency under his frosted eyebrows. “C’mon, those were both accidents.”

“I still felt distress,” he replied. “Also, you and Daiki-kun would not stop fighting.”

Kagami was laughing as he brushed the snow off his jacket. “You could’ve said something.”

“I did, or rather, I tried. Multiple times. This was sadly the only way to get your attention.”

“You’re just too quiet.” Aomine was still sulking, although he had that glimmer in his eye that meant _danger_ and _you’re going to be very sore_. Tetsuya’s muscles tensed and he had almost no time to react before a snowball went rushing past his head. “I mean, if you’re gonna start throwin’ shit, then you have to play.”

“Free-for-all or can me and Tetsuya kick your ass?” Kagami challenged.

“I did not agree to anything yet—” he tried to protest, but Aomine’s declaration of “Everyone for themselves!” rang loudly over his words and then he was right in the middle of their snowball war.

_Fine_. If that is what they wanted, then he would indulge them. This was a game more suited to his talents than theirs anyway, so what did it matter if he was getting a little excited, too?

At first, he believed that Aomine would be the biggest challenger; but soon it was proven that his earlier mishits had not been coincidental. Aomine was, in fact, not that good at snowball fights, and more often than not Tetsuya saw his hits connecting with Aomine than the other way around.

Kagami, on the other hand, seemed to excel, and Tetsuya knew various parts of his body would be sore tomorrow. His posterior was, suspiciously, targeted the most.

“Kagami-kun, _show some decency_ ,” he said after the fifth time, using Aomine as a shield.

“Sorry, but it’s a good target.”

Tetsuya was not one to blush vibrantly, but the dusting of pink across his cheeks was not entirely due to the cold. “You are a pervert.”

Using this opportunity to duck behind a tree, Tetsuya peered out and watched as Kagami fell flat on his face, pelted by a defensive Aomine.

“Dammit!” Watching Kagami try and get up was very amusing and fairly adorable, much like a tiny kitten. He’d been unfortunate enough to land on a slippery patch of ice—which had most likely played a major part in his initial fall, but he was smiling like an idiot so Tetsuya wasn’t worried about injuries.

He muffled a laugh behind his gloves, so focused on Kagami’s struggle that he didn’t notice when Aomine disappeared. As soon as he did, however, Aomine was already in front of him, shoving snow down Tetsuya’s jacket.

He did not _yelp_ so much as make a noise of protest, his collarbone tingling from the cold.

“Aww, so sorry, Tetsu. Lemme warm you up,” Aomine said, leaning forward and looking not at all apologetic. Before he could do anything, Kagami tackled them both to the ground. Tetsuya was squished under the redhead with Aomine pushed several feet away.

“You’re the one that got him cold in the first place, idiot,” Kagami stated, helping Tetsuya to his feet. Then he shot a sideways glance at Tetsuya and smirked, fingers tightening around the smaller man’s wrist before they were bolting off in the direction of their apartment.

With Aomine’s angry shouts behind them, Kagami and Tetsuya—who went along with it because at least the snowball fight was over and their apartment was warm—ran until they reached the door of their building. They’d managed to outrun Aomine, which would have been surprising a few years ago but Kagami’s speed had improved immensely.

“I think he’s mad, Taiga-kun,” Tetsuya said once they were in the apartment. He quickly ditched his coat and shivered as a few missed chunks of snow fell down his shirt. “Now please excuse me, I’m going to go change.”

Kagami was busy laying on the couch, breathing heavily with a grin on his face. “How long ’til he gets here?”

Knowing it’d be within two minutes, Tetsuya gave a small smile and went to his bedroom to change. He shared this room with Aomine, although Kagami slept in it often enough that Tetsuya wondered why they bothered with two bedrooms in the first place.

He pulled on a soft shirt and a fluffy hoodie, enjoying the dryness and the lack of snow. Now that he was alone, he let his smile drop and glanced at the door. He heard Aomine come in, loudly announcing his arrival with a “Thanks a lot, you shithead!” His voice wasn’t angry anymore—instead it was affectionate and a bit guilty.

“Where’s Tetsu?”

“Changing. He was pretty soaked.”

“And you aren’t?”

“Surprised Tetsu didn’t make you change, too.”

Aomine’s was now more percussive, indicating he was moving around in the kitchen. Quietly, Tetsuya snuck out of his room, making himself as much of a non-presence as possible. He stood in the hallway entrance, watching as Kagami switched the TV on and Aomine fiddled with a cupboard door.

“Was that the last of the mix?” he asked, frowning.

“Nah, there’s more in the fridge. Don’t ask why.”

“Like I care why it’s in the fridge.”

Kagami held his hands up in surrender, eyes glued to the drama on the screen. Soon the smell of fresh hot chocolate filled the room, causing Tetsuya’s smile to grow a little bigger. He moved silently into the kitchen, leaning his elbow on a counter and observing Aomine.

Sometimes, Aomine could be very cute, as was the case here. His eyebrows were scrunched together, a look of extreme concentration on his face. Aomine had not been gifted with culinary talent—a sore spot considering the excellence of Kagami’s cooking—so when he made something for Tetsuya or Kagami it was done with more care than necessary.

The mix, a special blend courtesy of Tetsuya’s mother, smelled of vanilla and chocolate and mint. She only made it for Tetsuya and his grandmother once a year. Luckily neither Aomine or Kagami enjoyed the flavor, claiming it was too sweet.

Still, it was nice to watch Aomine treat each spoonful like it was filled with powdered diamonds.

Deciding to leave him be, Tetsuya moved over to Kagami and sat on his legs.

“Where the hell—”

“Please try and leave space for us, Taiga-kun.”

Kagami rolled his eyes and sat up, maneuvering until Tetsuya’s head rested happily on his shoulder. “I like to be comfortable.”

“I consider this a very comfortable position,” said Tetsuya, “as your shoulders are much like pillows.”

“They’re not—they’re not soft,” Kagami protested, but it was halfhearted and he was smiling goofily. “They’re firm.”

“I did not say otherwise, as pillows are often better when they’re firm.”

“Well that’s _me_. I am the firmest pillow,” Kagami stated, wrapping an arm around Tetsuya’s waist and bringing him even closer.

Tetsuya chuckled. “I won’t crush your dreams, Taiga-kun, but if you turn into a pillow it will be difficult to kiss you.”

The rumble of Kagami’s own laughter was warming. “You started this comparison. I can still kiss you just fine.”

“Oi!” Aomine’s voice was loud, although it was neither sharp nor harsh. “Tetsu, stop flirting with that pussy and take your drink.”

The prodigy flopped on to the couch on the other side of Tetsuya, holding out a steaming cup of hot chocolate. Ignoring its scalding temperature, Tetsuya accepted it and took a large gulp, face lighting up as the heat spread to his toes and fingers.

“Thank you, Daiki-kun.”

Kagami made an offended hiss. “I’m not a pussy, asshole.”

“Uh-huh,” said Aomine, running his fingers through Tetsuya’s hair. “Didn’t you just call yourself a _pillow_?”

“A firm pillow!”

“Still a pillow.”

Their banter continued as Tetsuya busied himself with enjoying his drink. He knew they’d make it up to each other later, most likely as Tetsuya did some homework (he’d given up on group study sessions as they only ever ended one way).

Outside, the moon was beginning to shine crisp and clear against a dark winter sky. Tetsuya started thinking of what he had to do for his classes. Not too much, luckily—it was the beginning of the weekend, so he had a lot of time. It’d be best to start early, since his average academic abilities had followed him into university.

Maybe if he finished it today he could go out again tomorrow, weather permitting. Momoi had mentioned a store she wanted to visit. One of his newer friends had proposed a coffee shop study date minus the romance. That could be very useful.

As he thought, he didn’t notice the banter die down. He didn’t notice their shared _He’s thinking too much_. He barely noticed his empty cup being placed on an end table.

He did, however, notice when Aomine stole a kiss.

“Tetsu, you’re ignoring us,” he said, pulling back. “That’s not very nice.”

“Yeah,” said Kagami, stealing another kiss. “Don’t worry about whatever you have to do tonight—well. Actually, no, ’cause _we’re_ what you’re gonna be doing.”

Tetsuya’s face reddened. “I have homework,” he started, to which Aomine interrupted, “And it’s all due two days from now and I know you don’t have that much. Now c’mon. I still haven’t gotten to apologize for shoving snow down your jacket . . .”

After that, Tetsuya decided that maybe his homework could wait. It’d already been the sort of romantic winter day everyone dreams of, albeit with less romance and more Aomine-and-Kagami. He could let this be a romantic winter night as well.

“Do not forget that you hit me in the mouth as well, Daiki-kun. You’ll need to apologize for that as well.”

“Oh, I’ll apologize—”

“Don’t hog him—”

“Taiga-kun should be apologizing for his earlier actions, as well.”

“What? Where— _oh_. Oh.”

This time his suggestion was not nearly so innocent, not like his fantasy of cocoa and snowmen. He hadn’t gotten the snowmen, but he’d gotten his cocoa (after losing it once). As he led them off to bed, he found himself concluding that sometimes it’s best not to know better (but only sometimes, and when the reward was two cuddly, eager men).

 

**Author's Note:**

> the ending is a bit abrupt but I didn't want anything explicit, nor did I want a super long one-shot. I'm happy with it though! :)


End file.
